fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
BreakDance i bomby
Chris - Ostatnio w MTP. Uczestnicy mieli zabawę "Siadaj lub pech" i czterech uczestników mieli to drugie. Byli to: Johnny, Courtney, Tyler i Lindsay. Musieli zrobić straszne dla nich zadania. Odpadli, bo nie zrobili - Courtney, Tyler i Lindsay przez co Perkusiści przegrali i musieli pożegnać Justin'a. Okazało się, że Beth i Justin się w sobie kochają i pocałowali się. Jakie będzie następne zadanie? Kto wygra? Kiedy dostanę nową dostawę pasty do zębów Colgate? Zobaczycie to w Muzyce... Totalnej... Porażki!!!!!! (intro) 4:50 Chris - WSTAWAJCIE. DZISIEJSZE ZADANIE TRWA OD 5:30 DO 19:00!!! WSTAWAĆ!!!!!!!! Duncan - Jak zawsze ten dureń budzi nas za wcześnie. A obudził na 2 godziny wcześnie niż normalnie!! Chris - No i co z tego? Wstawać, bo mi odetną pensję!!! 5:30 James - No i jakie pierdoły w tym tygodniu robimy?? Chris - Dziś będziecie tańczyć BreakDance'a przez 13 i pół godziny przy muzyce Afromentalu. Owen - Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć BreakeDance'a! Chris - Aha. Zapomniałem. Tańczyć będziecie przy spadających bombach. Uczestnicy - O NIE!!! Chris - I kto odejdzie od tańca przegrywa. NO TA CZAS! GAZU, GAZU!!! Britney - Ła ju lubić Afromental. Radio: (Thing we've got - Afromental) - I got a girl, goddess looking face, yo She's a queen for me She's giving me feeling of elevation I can't eat, can't sleep She's all I ever needed And I know she needs me too My future baby-mother (baby mother) My love And so sweet that no one can't compete My girl waiting in my house Still there for me to watch her out (So sweet) For a beauty baby girl laying in my bed Waiting for my touch I'm here Back in the house Entering the room I can't believe my eyes What I see is my baby girl Laying in the bed with another man Chorus: Although you're a winner of Great smile ( of sweet) Brown eyes You're not gonna get it Between us it's alright Cos no whole mess up This thing that we've go So baby there's no chance So don't even try I was walking down the street Sun was shining birds were singing Right there for me Love was in the air It was just a matter of time when it will hitten me Then suddenly she came It just took me one look to find love in her We set down together We talk all day And then she said Come baby, come to my place I'll give it to you give it to me would be great There is nothing against to on our way Let's go to my place don't hesitate So we did it, we made it out, with played Should give the promise that it definitely was great But suddenly other man just came Shit ... It was her man He was her man Chorus: Although you're a winner of Great smile ( of sweet) Brown eyes You're not gonna get it Between us it's alright Cos no whole mess up This thing that we've go So baby there's no chance So don't even try Oh God.. Well I'm sorry man.. I'm really sorry I didn't know what I was into I didn't know she was your girl Joł Joł [ ;P] Man..Man..Man... It's all good... What?... It's all good... Really?.. yeah... So what?... We're all good... We good... All good brother.. Alright... Back together.... Yeah... Peace... Chorus: Although you're a winner of Great smile ( of sweet) Brown eyes You're not gonna get it Between us it's alright Cos no whole mess up This thing that we've go So baby there's no chance So don't even try 6:00 Owen - Za bardzo się zmęczyłem. Odchodzę. Gitarzyści - NIE!!!!!! (odszedli jak narazie Johnny, Britney, Ashley, Lindsay, Courtney, Noah, Ezekiel, Tyler, Cody i Beth) 10:00 Radio: (Oh, Oh - Afromental) - Macie tak jak my powody by przed siebie iść gdy wiatr wam wieje w twarz. Mając tyle możliwości, których nie ograniczy czas. Macie wszystko to co potrzebne jest wam lecz korzystać tego nie umiecie. Ciągle chcecie więcej, ciągle chcecie prędzej, lecz zatrzymajcie się bo właśnie ważne jest to ooo oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh Tak ciesząc się radością życia oo,ooo Mamy tak jak wy, powody by przez życie iść gdy wiatr nam wieje w twarz. Mamy możliwości, których nie ograniczy czas, ta, ta Mamy wszystko to co potrzebne jest nam i bierzemy życie jakim jest. Nic nie chcemy więcej, nie, wszystko czas przyniesie. Najważniejsze jest, że mamy właśnie to, wiesz co? słuchaj: oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Tak ciesząc się radością życia oo, ooo oh, oh, oh, oo, ooo Tak ciesząc się radością życia. Harold - Nie wytrzymam. Odpadam. Chris - HEJ! TO MÓJ SCENARIUSZ! (odszedli Katie, Sadie, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent i Izzy) 14:00 Duncan - Haha. Będę cały czas. I ja chrrrrrrrrrrrr... Chris - Duncan odpada. 19:30 Gwen - Hehe. Ja tańczę, ja zieeew BUM Chris - Gwen zasnęła więc Popowi Gitarzyści wygrali!!!! Leshawna i Eva - JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! (pokój zwierzeń) Geoff - Myślę, że Britney powinna odpaść. Nic nie robi, bo jest za pszeproszeniem głupia. Gwen - Britney. Ta chora na mózg jest dla nas zagrożeniem zieeeeeeeeew. DJ - Britney. Sorka lala. Britney - Lindsay, just głepia ud e mni. (ognisko) Chris - A więc w tym tygodniu mikrofony dostają: James, Beth, Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, DJ. Kto odpadnie? Britney czy Lindsay. A więc ostatni mikrofon dostaje: LINDSAY! Britney - Łuki. Nuwet ma sią tam ni pudubeło. James - Britney. Nie wiesz o tym, ale ja Cię kocham. Britney - Nupruwdę? Mi też ty. Justeś teki przestojne. (James i Britney się całują) James - No to pa słoneczko! Britney - Pu Przestojnieczko. Chris - Kolejna para. Dziwne. No to kto następny odpanie? Dowiecie się o tym w MTP!!!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Muzyki Totalnej Porażki